1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to networks, and more particularly, to writing network data.
2. Background of the Invention
Computer networks are commonly used. Storage area networks (“SANs”) are a type of network used to store and access data. A SAN maintains a sub-network of shared storage devices, for example, disks and tape drives. A computer system (may also be referred to as a “host”) can access data stored in the SAN.
Typical SAN architecture makes storage devices available to all servers that are connected using a computer network, for example, a local area network or a wide area network. The term server in this context means any computing system or device coupled to a network that manages network resources. For example, a file server is a computer and storage device dedicated to storing files. Any user on the network can store files on the server.
Conventional SAN systems have delay and latency when data is moved from one network location to another. The delay and latency becomes worse, if long distance (for example, 100 km) network connections are used to move data. Therefore, there is a need for a method and system to reduce the number of roundtrips to deliver data in network communication.